tekkenxstreetfighterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Kazama
is one of the main characters of the Tekken series. He is featured on the packaging for the console version of almost every sequel following his introduction in Tekken 3. He has also been the main protagonist for the majority of the following entries ever since his debut in Tekken 3 as he has been trying to end the Mishima Bloodline and save the world from a certain evil, with the exceptions of his role as an anti-villain in Tekken 6 (with Lars Alexandersson taking his role as the protagonist) and a supporting character in Tekken 7 (with Heihachi Mishima and Kazuya Mishima taking the role as the main characters of the game). Jin is the son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama, the grandson of Heihachi Mishima and Kazumi Mishima, the adoptive nephew of Lee Chaolan, the half-nephew of Lars Alexandersson, a relative to Asuka Kazama, and the great-grandson of Jinpachi Mishima. Biography Appearance Jin Kazama is of Japanese ethnicity. He has black hair that spikes at the back of his head like his father, and fringes like his mother. Jin is also notably muscular and toned, evidence of the many years of hard training. While Jin inherited his father's body structure, his face strongly resembles his mother's. One of Jin's most prominent aspects is the black mark on one of his arms, a mark that the Devil branded onto him. Personality Jin is a calm, good hearted man and is even an honorable warrior on the battlefield. Once Jin's mind is focused on on anything, he has an extreme "tunnel vision". Jin maintains an indifferent demeanor toward those who take care of him, and he will help them when needed. Jin becomes angry by acts of evil, and be very bitter and resentful to his foes. He avoids others for their safety because of his Devil Gene. Story Background Jin Kazama is the son of the good-hearted Jun Kazama and the evil Kazuya Mishima. When Jun became pregnant with Jin, the Devil that possessed Kazuya attempted to enter Jin while he was still in his mother's womb, but Jun managed to defeat it. Wishing to raise her son alone, Jun moved to a remote location in the mountains, where she raised Jin and trained him in the Kazama family's self-defense fighting style. Several years later, Jun sensed the approaching of a great evil and decided to tell Jin about his origins. She also told him that if anything were to happen to her, he should look for his grandfather, Heihachi. Jun's premonitions proved to be true, as she was attacked by Ogre four days later on Jin's 15th birthday. Jin began searching for his mother, with no success, and swore revenge. He was then taken in by Heihachi, who began to train him in Mishima-style Karate. ''Tekken 3'' Four years later, Jin entered the King of Iron Fists Tournament 3, defeating numerous opponents, and a draw with his rival Hwoarang. Despite this, Jin continued on through the tournament and finally arrived at the temple where Ogre was located. Heihachi appeared and challenged Jin to a fight in order to lure out Ogre, but kept this from Jin. Eventually, Jin defeated his grandfather, and Ogre then appeared before him. Angered by the sight of his mother's killer, Jin engaged Ogre. During the fight, Ogre absorbed Heihachi's power to transform into True Ogre, but was still defeated by Jin. Mere seconds after his victory, Jin was attacked by Heihachi's Tekken Force, and received multiple gunshot wounds before Heihachi shot Jin in the head. But the Devil Gene within Jin kept him alive by morphing into his devil form, Devil Jin. Jin then slammed Heihachi through a wall of the temple and violently hurled Heihachi down into the ground, and flew off. ''Tekken 4'' Since his betrayal by Heihachi, Jin loathed everything related to the Mishimas - his bloodline, fighting style, the Devil Gene in his blood, everything. Day after day, Jin trained to unlearned the Mishima-ryu fighting style, and master the traditional art of karate. One day, Jin heard the The King of the Iron Fist Tournament 4 was announced; Jin entered without hesitation to destroy the evil Mishima bloodline. After fighting many opponents in the tournament, including Hwoarang, Jin finally had a match with Kazuya, his father. On his way to fight Kazuya, Jin was attacked by the Tekken Force. Jin managed to take down a number of them but was outnumbered and eventually defeated. He was then taken prisoner and held captive at Honmaru. When he awoke, he found Kazuya and Heihachi there when Kazuya attacked Jin to take back his Devil Gene, but Jin defeated him. Heihachi then tried to beat Jin next but was also defeated and Jin tried to kill them, but stopped when an image of his mother came to him. Jin dropped his grandfather and flew off into the night. However, he was overwhelmed by an evil presence and lost consciousness. ''Tekken 5'' Jin was awokenend by an unknown voice in a destroyed forest, and he knew he was the one who did it. Upon returning to Yakushima, Jin was plagued by recurring nightmares triggering the Devil Gene. Unsure of how long he could hold on, Jin set out to end his bloodline. Jin fought Hwoarang again, but the devil gene began to take over Jin, and Hwoarang took the opportunity to strike and defeated Jin. Devil Jin awakened and defeated Hwoarang afterwards. Back in his human form, Jin met and battled Jinpachi Mishima and in the end defeated him. Jinpachi exploded into nothing but dust. Jin in the end walks into the Mishima Zaibatsu throne room, having claimed the Zaibatsu. ''Tekken 6'' Jin freed the cursed Jinpachi Mishima and took over the Mishima Zaibatsu. He utilized his elite military unit, the Tekken Force, to carry out covert missions in order to engulf the world in chaos. Once he had rendered most countries' military power useless, he took over space colonies, oil fields, and other energy producing resources. He declared the Mishima Zaibatsu's independence and waged war against the rest of the world in order to vanquish an even greater evil capable of destroying the world. The Mishima Zaibatsu swept across the globe, taking over nation after nation, but as the war continued, new opposing forces slowly began to show their presence. Jin learned that Kazuya was controlling the first and most powerful opposition, the G Corporation. When the G Corporation placed a price on his read, Jin announced The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, as if he had been waiting for the G Corporation to make its move. However, in the Scenario Campaign mode, it is revealed that the war and tournament were set into play to fill the world with enough negative energy to make the physical form of the evil entity known as Azazel, because Jin and Kazuya are known as the "Two Evil Stars". Scenario Campaign Ending Having been "defeated" by Lars Alexandersson, Jin explained to him why he started the war, and revealed that he has a half-controlled Devil Gene, which gives him no choice but to start a war with Kazuya. Jin wanted to lure Azazel out and kill it to save the world from the Mishima bloodline treachery, and the only thing that could destroy Azazel is a person who has a devil's power. Lars tells Jin that he has already taken Azazel out, just as Azazel in golden form appears before them. Jin then utilized his Devil's power and sacrifices himself to kill the gold Azazel for good, to free himself from the evil inside him and save the world. After Jin defeats Azazel, Raven finds Jin's body lying in the desert. He still bears the Devil tattoo on his arm, showing that Azazel's demise has not freed him from the Devil Gene. Game Ending Jin successfully defeats Azazel and Kazuya, and once out of the temple, is welcomed by one of the Tekken Force helicopters with his bodyguard Nina Williams aboard, but suddenly, she is thrown from the aircraft, at the hands of Heihachi, who had been commanding the helicopter the entire time. Heihachi leaps out of his helicopter to commence a battle with Jin, telling him that he will return the Zaibatsu back to him. Jin, being victorious, escapes the collapsing temple on another one of his Tekken Force helicopters and heads back to HQ. ''Tekken 7'' Jin is one of the four characters added in an update after the full arcade release on March 31, 2015. Prior to becoming playable in the timed release, he was originally a non-playable sub-boss, replacing Heihachi under some conditions. However, in Fated Retribution and console ports, Jin is no longer a sub-boss. Story Mode The leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu and the man who declared war on the world. Fighting the Devil inside him which gets stronger every day, he yearns to be rid of it once and for all. When his battle is over at last, will he find hope, or despair? Jin's sudden disappearance has left the Mishima Zaibatsu in a state of chaos, allowing his grandfather Heihachi to reclaim the company in his absence. After his supposed sacrifice on defeating Azazel put him into a comatose state, his body is taken under the UN custody. While unconscious, Jin's Devil Gene goes awry again and destroys the UN's chopper. Waking up in a weakened state, Jin walks aimlessly through the desert beneath the sandstorms of the Middle East. When Arabian soldiers find him, he unconsciously unleashes a devil beam into the sky, which sends the soldiers flying. Jin soon arrives in a market while clutching his right arm, not knowing what he is doing there. He is about to be captured by the Arabian soldiers who continuously pursue him, only to be rescued by Lars before he collapses. Lars quickly carries Jin into his vehicle and drives away from their pursuers. Jin is later transported to a medical facility owned by Violet Systems to recover from his comatose state. However, Nina Williams, who is forced to work for Heihachi, infiltrates the facility to recover Jin and take him back to the Mishima Zaibatsu. But the plan is foiled by Lee Chaolan, who flies Jin to safety while he remotely destroys the facility. Awakening from his coma after Heihachi's true death, Jin is sent out by Lars to find and kill Kazuya. He complies, as he is now the only one who can stop his father due to the Devil's blood that runs through his veins, preparing to destroy Kazuya and end the cursed Mishima bloodline once and for all. Gameplay Techniques Gallery Trivia See also [[w:c:tekken:Jin Kazama|Jin Kazama on the Tekken wiki]] References Category:Characters Category:Tekken Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Kazama Clan Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mishima Family Characters Category:Devil Gene Users Category:Tekken X Street Fighter Category:Asian Characters Category:Characters who appear in other franchise. Category:Former Villains Category:Terrorist Category:Fighters that almost appear in all main Tekken games